Just The Way You Are
by APlaceWeBelong
Summary: Nick is a little besotted with Jeff and the Bruno Mars song is rather relevant to how he feels. one/shot atm but will continue if asked. Cute Niff Nick/Jeff


**Title: Just The Way You Are**

**Rating: Fluffy! **

**Warnings: Its all a bit cute! Male/Male love though.**

**Summary: Nick is completely besotted by Jeff and when Bruno Mars comes on the radio he thinks about how relevant the song is for his feelings.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly they are not mine. If so the boys would have their own series, probably on the adult channel. Neither is Bruno Mars, however the guy in LXD that looks just like him loved me when we chatted! **

**A/N: Another Niff! I just can't stop myself from writing it, their just too perfect! Haven't decided whether to leave this as it is or carry on, let me know if you guys like it I'll write some more chapters. If you want me to write anything give me some hints and I'll see what I can do. Love a bit of inspiration.**

* * *

><p>The Warblers were unusually gloomy on the way home from their regionals performance, although happy for the new directions they would much have preferred to have won. The bus they all currently sat in was quiet with the radio attempting to fill the silence.<p>

Nick sat next to Jeff staring past him out the window at the landscape on their return to Dalton. He knew he should be more disappointed that they didn't win, but he was just happy to have been performing again. Just being able to watch as his fellow Warblers took over the stage made him happy. Well he knew being able to see just the one Warbler with that smile gracing his lips and the shine in his eyes as he sang was all Nick needed to make him happy. Jeff was like a drug to Nick but he would never say, as far as Jeff knew they were friends, best of friends.

As they sat in their silence the radio began to play Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. Jeff began to absently hum along and Nick smiled at how fitting the song was for his feelings towards Jeff.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
><em>_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

Nick saw how Jeff's eyes seemed to shine with passion when he was doing something he loved.

_Her hair, her hair__  
><em>_Falls perfectly without her trying_

How Nick had dreamt of running his hands threw Jeff's brilliant blonde tamed locks, hoping that one day in the heat of lust he could mess it up a little.

_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her every day_

Nick and Jeff had an 'in joke' where they would tell each other how sweet or sexy the other was looking that day. To Nick it never was a joke. The days Jeff would great him with a sleepy smile Nick just wished he could throw his arms around the younger boy and tell him for real how adorable he looked.

_Yeah I know, I know__  
><em>_When I compliment her__  
><em>_She wont believe me__  
><em>_And its so, it's so__  
><em>_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

The boys 'in joke' started when Jeff expressed his insecurities about the way he looked to Nick. They were so close that Nick could tell when Jeff was feeling down about it all and so he would compliment him continually till that smile reappeared. Nick knew that Jeff never really took it to heart though even when he meant every word.

_But every time she asks me do I look okay__  
><em>_I say_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

When the boys were out Nick always felt jealous at the complimentary stares Jeff would attract and who could blame the onlookers. Jeff really was the most beautiful thing Nick had ever seen.

_Her lips, her lips__  
><em>_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

How sweet and enticing Jeff lips looked to Nick. He wanted nothing more than to place his own against them and gently kiss the other boy.

_Her laugh, her laugh__  
><em>_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

Jeff's laugh was infectious. Nick could be in the worst of moods but as soon as he heard Jeff's giggle his day would brighten and soon would find himself laughing along.

_She's so beautiful_

Jeff really was the most beautiful thing to Nick. That would never change.

"What do you look so happy about Nick? We lost, remember." Nick hadn't noticed that Jeff had stopped humming and was now staring inquisitively at him. The smile remained as Nick replied honestly.  
>"I'm just happy to be here, sat next to you Jeff." He watched as a light blush rose on Jeff's cheeks.<br>"What do you mean Nick?"  
>"Jeff you're my best friend, why would I not happy to be around you silly." Once again Nick was skirting around the truth and he knew that some day he would have to tell Jeff just how he felt. For now though he settled with Jeff resting his head on Nick's shoulder and whispering<br>"You're the best Nick. Thank you."  
>Both boys continued the journey no longer minding the loss and just looking forward to what the future would bring.<p> 


End file.
